Till we meet again
by Dragon Master Deviln Fox
Summary: "Kagome is in pain because of inuyasha leaving during the night. Kagome looks for a way to heal and koga comes to her aid. Both Kagome and Inuyasha meet up with people they never thought they would team up with. What might this new twist unfold?"
1. Chapter 1 Kagome's Heart

Without A Word

Without a word he left me there lying alone at night as tears fell from my face. I tossed & turned as if a nightmare was haunting me. Clutching his red shirt only made it harder to take as I looked up at the night sky hopping he would return, but I knew that was a fool's wish a wish that only happens in fairy tales. Her prince charming, her knight in shining armor, her superman, but all that is just a fools dream. The camp fire crackles as she looks around to see sango & miroku asleep together by a tree with smiles on their faces. I was happy for them. Across from them was Sesshomaru & Rin. Sesshomaru was still awake as Rin was sleeping her troubles away like all kids do. I got to hand it to sesshomaru. He may act cold & heartless but deep down he cares. Taking care of Rin proves he cares about people. Hell he is technically her father the way he watches over her. Everything we all been though we've done together from hunting for the jewel shards, fight powerful demo s and let's not forget taking down naraku for the final time with the lost of in kikyo the miasma sea. Inuyasha took it really hard seeing her die again. Maybe that's why he left. He went to go search for her. I should have known he would have done this sooner or later. He's in love with a dead girl! She buries her face into her knees to hold back the rest of her tears. Kagome could only think about where Inuyasha could be. A warm hand finds a place on her shoulder as she looks behind her to find koga sitting there with open arms. Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears as she falls toward koga's chest. Koga held her as she cries her sadness out over Inuyasha. Koga being the one not good with words tries his best to comfort her but it isn't going so well. Until he takes a deep breath and says, don't worry he will come back. Whatever he is doing I'm sure it's for a good cause! Kagome lifts her head up and looks at koga as he strikes a grin. Kagome lies back down and says you're right. "He will come back when he needs to. I believe he will. Koga I'm glad you're my friend and you're here for me when I need help most." Kagome says softly. Koga's head drops a little as he says, "Well of course I'm gonna be here for you. What else am I to do if that stupid mutt screws up somehow? That's what friends are for right?"Koga kisses the top of Kagome's head as she falls back asleep thinking about her prince in crimson red to return to her….


	2. Chapter 2 Inuyasha's Choice

"Leaving her there was the hardest thing I could have ever done, but I couldn't stay around her without putting her in danger. Kagome is a tough girl I know that but there are some dangers in this world I have to face alone. Seeing her hurt is one thing i will not take again!" As Inuyasha walked through the boney graveyard of his father's resting place. He could only wonder what was drawing him back there after such a long time. Inuyasha sniffed the air around him and he gags because of the lingering odor of Naraku's presents. "Well I should have realized it was gonna reek of pure shit here after fighting Naraku here. Hell I still smell a few of his demons lurking around. Then again it could be his charred body parts too." As Inuyasha continued to walk through he got this ominous feeling from the base of his father's grave. The very same feeling he had when both him and sesshomaru first came here but something was off. The smell of blood was there but the graveyard dirt wasn't. So that means he was not facing an undead foe. Inuyasha hid behind a large bone pillar to wait out his guest but nothing made a sound. Dead silence just grew over a few minutes and Inuyasha got impatient. "God damnit just show yourself you son of a bitch stop hiding and attack already!" But still nothing as Inuyasha growled he dashed toward the opening in the chest plate and yelled, "Here I come you pile of shit!" As Inuyasha disappeared into the darkness…

"Inside the dog general's skeleton"

"Ohhhh why did I have to get stuck here in this run down place; the humidity is gonna ruin my hair and my outfit. There better be a good reason I'm here or else there's gonna be hell to pay!" As a whining voice echoes around a dark chamber Jakotsu wanders around aimlessly looking for a way out but every turn he hits is just another dead end. Jakotsu sits down on a nearby rock and yells, "Will somebody help me!" Jakotsu's cry for help reaches through each and every chamber and eventually reaches inuyasha himself. Inuyasha's ears twitch as he catches the echo. He dashes down the dark path and reaches the area the sound came from. Inuyasha's eyes open wide as he walks toward what he believes to be a woman but when he gets closer he notices a large blade imbedded into the ground. Inuyashas ears twitch again as he steps back. Jakotsu turns around and is delighted to see him. "Inuyasha sweetie you came to rescue me how heroic of you!" Jakotsu says as he stands up. "Oh shit not you again! I thought I killed you last week!" As Inuyasha says furiously. Jakotsu laughed as he walked around Inuyasha smiling as he runs his hand across his hair and back. "What beautiful silver hair you have. I can just run my hand through it all day and what big muscles you have too. Heheheh" Inuyasha's face turns bright red as a cold shiver runs down his back from Jakotsu's cold creepers touch. Inuyasha jumps forward. "Hey lay off will you! I didn't come here to play dirty romance games with you. I came because I was drawn here by an unknown force with a strange aura. But instead I ran into you!" Jakotsu pulls his hands back and pouts. "Oh fine then you are no fun anyways!" Jakotsu turns his back away from Inuyasha. "Well if you're looking for that unknown source too then may I consider we team up for now? Please Inuyasha I promise I won't try to kill you again this time I swear!" Jakotsu says begging. Inuyasha turns to look at Jakotsu who's on his knees begging like a puppy. "Fine I'll team up with you if you just stop that stupid begging it annoying!" Jakotsu jumps up and hugs Inuyasha for agreeing. "Thank you…Thank you…Thank you! This will be fun!" Inuyasha growls and punches Jakotsu in the head to get him off as he walks away. Jakotsu whines as he yells, "Ow inuyasha that really hurt that time. Don't you have any manners? I hope you don't do that to that human girl what's her name. Oh right Kagome." Inuyasha stops in mid step when Kagome's name passes his ears as they twitch once more. "Hey Jakotsu hurry your ass up. I'm not waiting for you any longer than I have too. Finding whatever is making that scent isn't gonna be easy!" Jakotsu comes running up. "I know…I know but just think whatever it might be could kill you before I get to do it myself you know." Inuyasha looks at Jakotsu with a dirty look. "What? I may have promised I wouldn't kill you if we teamed up, but I never said anything about not killing you if you happen to get caught by whatever we are looking for now did i?" Jakotsu says with a big bright smile. "Ugh. Come on you ass hole. We are wasting time!" "Alrighty!" Jakotsu says with a smirk. Inuyasha thinks deeply to himself as they walk deeper into the dark tunnels. "Kagome I hope this was the right thing to do to protect you from losing you again!"


	3. Chapter 3 Double Departure

The very next morning when the others went down to the stream to wash up kagome began packing her backpack without the others knowing. The only thing on her mind was going after Inuyasha to find out why he left. Just as Kagome was about to sneak off Sesshomaru was standing right behind her as he said. "You're going to track down my dear brother aren't you?" Kagome turns around with a scared look on her face worried that Sesshomaru might rat her out. "Yes I am Sesshomaru and you better not tell the others on me okay!" Sesshomaru smiles and walks up to her. "I wouldn't have thought about doing that at all. You should go and find him. It's for the best you know?" Kagome sighs in relief and puts her backpack on. "Thank you for understanding Sesshomaru. I'll be back in six days. Tell the others that I went home." Sesshomaru agrees and pulls her in close to him and puts something in her hand. Kagome looks down at her hand as Sesshomaru turns to walk away. "What is this?" She asked. Sesshomaru stops and says. "It's a gate key. Wherever Inuyasha is and I'm probably sure where he is. That will help you get to good luck." Kagome gazes at it like a pure jewel as Sesshomaru disappears into the tree line. Kagome looks around to make sure no one is coming as she begins to walk toward the rocky path. Her thoughts cloud her head as she mutters something under her breath. "I hope I'm doing the right thing. I don't want the other to worry but then again I don't want to jeopardize their lives and safety. But this is the best thing I can think of right now!" A Sudden rustling noise breaks her concentration as she pulls out her bow and arrow. "Alright whoever you are come out or I'll shoot!" The rustling noise stops and a voice spoke up. "You know I'm not going to let you do this alone right? Koga steps out of the bushes with a fang filled grin. Kagome lowers her weapon. "Grrrrr Koga do you realize I could have killed you!" Koga dusts himself off as he walks toward her. "You couldn't kill me even if you tried and besides that. I'm going with you if you're going after mutt boy." Kagome stomps her foot and says. "No I'm doing this alone okay. I won't have anyone getting hurt with me!" Koga laughs at her remark and says. "Getting hurt? If you get hurt Inuyasha will worry as well. As well as me ever thought of that?" Kagome gets choked up because Koga was right. "I see your point." Kagome's head drops. "Fine you can come with me but we leave now before the others come back okay?" Koga walks up from behind her as his arms wrap around her and he says. "Okay I understand. I won't say a word about this I promise." Kagome smiles as she breaks free from his arms. "Good boy. I knew you were a great friend. I don't what I would have done if I never met you. You're like a best friend." She says with a devious smile. Koga twitches a little after Kagome repeating the word friend over and over again. "Ye..yea…what would you do without me?" Kagome runs into the tree line yelling. "Koga you better get a move on or else I'm leaving you behind. I thought you were fast! Hehehehe." Koga growls as Kagome eggs him on. "You won't leave me behind anywhere! Here I come!" In a flash Koga blasts off in high speed catching up with Kagome. "We won't get anywhere with you running like that!" Koga grabs Kagome and lifts her up on to his back as they travel down the long stretched path as Sesshomaru watches them disappear over the horizon. "Hmmmm this should be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4 Unfair Game

As Kagome rides along on Koga's back at high speed Koga can't help but ask Kagome where exactly there were heading. "I'm not sure of that yet!" Kagome says with a raised eye brow. "Wait a damn minute!" Koga comes to a complete stop as he tries to hold his balance. "We are looking for Inuyasha and yet you have no idea how the hell we are to find him as well as to where to start looking first? Some plan you cooked up this time!" Kagome jumps off his back as she tries to dust herself off. "Well I know it's not a perfect plan but seeing how you have a high sense of smell maybe you can sniff out which way he went instead of complaining how bad my directions stink!" As Kagome began to walk away angry, Koga caught up with her and apologized. "Okay I'm sorry for making fun of you for your sense of direction." Kagome turns around and looks at Koga's eyes to see if he's serious. "Fine I forgive you for now but quit picking on me alright!" Koga rubs his head laughing under his breath and agrees. "Alright give me a minute. I'll find that stupid mutt wherever he is even if he is dead." Koga says under his breath. "What was that you said Koga?" Kagome yells out. "Nothing..nothing just talking to myself hehehehe." As Koga sweats out nearly getting his ass kicked Kagome hands him Inuyasha's red shirt to sniff out. "Okay Koga give it a shot find Inuyasha please!" Koga takes a deep breath and nearly throws up because of the Strong smell. "Well did it work or not? Please Koga tell me it did?" As Kagome Prays for a miracle. "Ahhhh my nose it burns like hell! But..ugh..yea it worked. He's far north from here about somewhere close to where Mt. Hakurei used to be but you do know if we do go , there's a pretty good chance that we won't be able to come back right?" Kagome walks up and down the path a little by little thinking about the consequences of going back to Mt. Hakurei. "Koga we have to go and you know it. You once promised me when I first met you that you would travel the distance if I ever needed help no matter what it is. So quit trying to scare me out of it!" Koga growls and groans and kicks up dirt trying not to fall for Kagome's guilt trip until after a few minutes of mumbling he gives in. "Yea I did promise that didn't I? Well I would be a huge jerk if I didn't keep my promises so I'm bound to my word." Kagome cheers as she jumps up and down for joy. "Koga you are such a sweetheart for risking your life to help me. Thank you so much!" Kagome runs over and plants a kiss on Kogas cheek as he's caught off guard and begins to blush bright red. Koga is stunned that Kagome kissed him. "What's wrong Koga?" Kagome asked as Koga snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh nothing I just slipped out for a moment that is all Hehehehe." Kagome shrugs her shoulders and smiles as she walks back to get her backpack. "I can't believe she actually kissed me. Maybe my charm really is working on her. No..Wait…God damnit don't blow it over one kiss. I don't want to mess things up now. Who knows along the way things could change for the better and Kagome falls in love with me." As Koga laughs under his breath thinking about how the trip my change Kagomes' feeling for him, Kagome walks up from behind and says. "Oh and one more thing Koga if try anything with me just because I kissed you, don't even count on living because I did it out of friendship nothing more nothing less got it!" Koga's eyes drop as his hope of changing Kagomes feelings were shattered into pieces. Kagome continuing. "But I may have considered it in the future if you weren't such an ass hole to Inuyasha all the time but I guess boys will be boys." Koga falls to the ground after listening to his legs creek under instant pressure. "I get it I get it. Come on and let's get moving before the rain washes the scent out." Kagome nods her head as she jumps on Koga's back again. "Alright Koga let's do this. Our mission starts now! Hahaha" Koga throws a smirky grin and dashes off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5 A Force Unknown

A mysterious odor lingered throughout the dim lit tunnels as both Inuyasha and Jakotsu try their best to find their way out of the path. "Hey Inuyasha!" Jakotsu says with a fatigued look on his face. Inuyasha looks over at Jakotsu with an annoyed expression on his face and says, "Jakotsu I swear if you say you want to take my hair as your own one more time, I'm gonna cut you in half and have no remorse for doing it!" Jakotsu stops Inuyasha and says, "It's not that fool! Look around haven't you noticed that wherever we walk that same etching on the wall shows up?" Inuyasha's eyes open up wide as he looks back at the wall. "Now that you mention it I have been wondering why it has been showing up. The first time I saw it was back outside and where I found you. But what does it mean?" Inuyasha says with a puzzled look. Jakotsu slowly slides himself in front of Inuyasha and says, "Think about it. What could that symbol mean and where have you seen it before?" Inuyasha sits down on a nearby rock and collects his thoughts. A few minutes pass as Jakotsu paces back and forth waiting for Inuyasha to remember. "God damn it you stupid mutt how long does it take you to think!" Jakotsu says angrily. Inuyasha growls as he stands up and says, "Oh shut up will you. I remember where I've seen it now." Jakotsu crosses his arms waiting for an answer. Inuyasha continues. "I've seen that symbol once before on Sesshomaru's armor sash and on a box that my mother had from my father. It stands for Unleashing Spirit. Whatever that means?" Jakotsu walks around Inuyasha trying to figure out what unleashing spirit means. A sudden rumbling trembles down the tunnel as a faint light shows up at the other end. "Jakotsu stop moving right now!" Inuyasha says quickly. Jakotsu freaks out and falls to the ground. "Inuyasha what the hell was that for huh?" Jakotsu says whiningly. "Look down there. That light wasn't there before that rumbling started." Both Inuyasha and Jakotsu stare down the tunnel where the light seems brighter. A faint gust of air blows past Inuyasha's ear as he hears Kagome's voice carried through it. He shivers with an ominous feeling down his back. Jakotsu stands up and walks over to Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha are you there? Hello!" As Jakotsu tries to get Inuyasha's attention, the tunnel began to rumble again and Inuyasha starts to walk forward in a trance like state down the tunnels path. Jakotsu yells out to Inuyasha trying to snap him out of it but nothing is working. Inuyasha continues to walk toward the light hypnotized by the faint sound of Kagomes voice being carried in the wind. "Kag..kag…KAGOME….!" Inuyasha says in a zombie like tone. Jakotsu runs after Inuyasha and whacks him over the head with a stick and yells out. "Snap out of it Inuyasha!" Inuyasha falls to the ground and says, "Owwww, What the hell was that for you dirty ass hole!" Jakotsu crouches down toward him and says, "You were under a trance and nearly walked into that light. I don't know about you but whatever is in there is what drew us here in the first place don't you think?" Inuyasha stands up and dusts himself off. "I think you may be right about this one. It felt so strong when it was pulling me in like I was fading into nothing." Jakotsu stands facing towards the open light and asks Inuyasha something. "What did you hear exactly that put you under so quickly?" Inuyasha's head drops as he hesitantly speaks up. "I'm not really sure what I was hearing. It just sounded like wind to me." Jakotsu looks at Inuyasha and says, "Are you sure?" Inuyasha growls and says, "Yes I'm sure!" Jakotsu punches Inuyasha's arm and says, "Well I guess the only thing to do now is to go through it and face whatever is on the other side of it then right?" Inuyasha hikes up his Tetsusaiga and says, "Yea that's exactly what the plan is so let's do this and get out of each other's hair." Jakotsu smiles and runs in first as he yells, "After this you mine Inuyasha you hear me!" Inuyasha rolls his eyes and growls as he jumps into the light not knowing what waits for them on the other side. Inuyasha thinks to himself. "Kagome was that really you speaking to me or is this god forsaken place playing tricks on me?"


End file.
